dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Wonderlife175
Sobre mi Hola Hola I LOVE DRAMAS. Obviamnete. Sobre todo las comedias romanticas, donde las protagonistas son mujeres trabajadoras, divetidas y dinamicas. Mi lista de doramas visto no es tan extensa, pero he visto muchos interesantes. Tambien tengo una lista de actores favoritos que mencionare mas adelante porque son mas de una docena. Ufff... Y ahora, despues de varios años valiendome de la informacion de WikiDrama, he decisido que es tiempo de colaborar, asi sea con datos chiquitos. Solo resta decir por aqui nos veremos (^.^) Mis páginas favoritas Doramas vistos, algunos favoritos y super recomendados!!! * 18 vs. 29 * A Gentleman’s Dignity (La amo, es de mis más favoritos, divertidisimo y me rei hasta el cansancio) * A Love to Kill * Arang and the Magistrate * Autumn's Concerto (Es hermoso, Vaness Wu *suspiro*. Es una bellisima historia) * Big * Cheongdamdong Alice * City Hunter (Le hui por mucho tiempo, al final la vi y es una muy buena historia, algo diferente) * Dal Ja's Spring (Me encanta, es muy divertida) * Devil Beside You (De las primeras series que vi, esta muy buena) * Drunken to Love You (Me encanto, aun recuerdo a Rainie Yang diciendo "come on baby" y la canción...) * Fated To Love You (Me costo mucho verla, pero valio la pena el esfuerzo es buenisima) * Extravagant Challenge (Es muy comica, el final me dejo un mal sabor pero no deja de ser recomendable) * Faith (La amo, gran historia, Lee Mi Ho, la protagonista no se queda atrás, hasta el malo era genial) * Flower Boy Next Door Éllos (Boys)son taaan lindos * Full House * Goong * Hanazakari no Kimitachi e * Hyoten 2006 * I Hear Your Voice (Buenisima!!!) * Shanghai Sweetheart * Missing You (Aqui si los malos eran malo, y los protagonistas con muchos defectos, por eso me encanto) * In Time With You (Es tan linda, divertida, y *suspiro*, muy recomendable) * Innocent Love * Just You (Simplemente ¡Buenisima! Me encantó sobre todo el final) * King Flower (Porque al final quedo con mi favorito) * Kurosagi * Le Jun Kai * Lie to Me (Es Genial!!! Yoon Eun Hye es mi actriz favorita) * Love Around * Love Rides the Rain * Loving You KBS * Marriage Plot (No se que me llevo a verla pero me diverti tanto, los protagonista son geniales) * Me Too, Flower! (Me rei y me rei, y los ame, sobre todo a él) * Mei Le, Go * Miss Panda & Hedgehog (Dong Hae ahhh *suspiro* cuando encuentras un sexy pastelero) * My Girl (Para reirse y reirse) * My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (Es buena, muy linda) * Next * Oh! My Lady (Oh! Siwon) * Personal Taste (Me gusta la protagonista y como resuleve sus cosas) * Queen In-hyun's Man (Tan bella, donde se consigue un novio como ese, donde???!!) * Respond 1994 (Me reí tanto con cada capitulo, aunque al final... >:/) * Respond 1997 (Muy buena, el formato y la pareja WOW) * Scent of a Woman (No habia querido verla, pense "esto va a terminar mal"... pero es maravillosa) * School 2013 * Secret Garden (Tan buena, buenos besos y él... *suspiro*) * Shining Inheritance * Smiling Pasta * Soulmate (Es muy buena!!) * Stairway to Heaven * Sunny Happiness * That Winter, The Wind Blows (Jo In Sung ahh) * The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (Mi favorito, es simplemente genial... Gong Yoo, lo amo sobre todos) *The Girl in Blue * The Heirs (Lee Min No, enamora a cualquiera y no sólo por como se ve) * The Legend * The Moon That Embraces the Sun (Que puedo decir, de lo mejor que he visto, el ritmo, la historia me la pase "Nooo, como???, por que? nooo, :'(, eso es!!!, y muchas otras cosas que grite, fui una adicta total) * The Woman Who Married Three Times (Me gusto mucho, ella es muy buena) * To the Beautiful You * Why Why Love (Muy buena!!!) *Winter Sonata * Wish to See You Again * Worlds Within (Ahora cada vez que veo un drama me acuerdo de esta) * X Channel * You Who Came From the Stars (Tierna, divertida, diferente, muy recomendable) Ellos: Por bellos, por talentosos y por bellos * Bae Yong Joon * Bi * Choi Min Ho * Choi Si Won * Gong Yoo * Hyun Bin * Jang Geun Suk * Ji Hyun Woo * Jin Yi Han * Jo In Sung * Jung Il Woo * Kang Ji Hwan * Kim Soo Hyun * Lee Dong Hae * Lee Dong Wook * Lee Jong Suk * Lee Min Ho * Lee Philip * Lee Seung Ki * Park Shi Hoo * Park Yoo Chun * Shin Dong Wook * Song Chang Ui * Yeo Jin Goo * Yoon Shi Yoon * Yoo Yun Suk -- * Ikuta Toma * Yamashita Tomohisa * Kitagawa Yujin -- * Aaron Yan * Chris Wu * Du Chun * Eddie Peng * Ethan Ruan * George Hu * Joe Cheng * Joseph Chang * Mark Zhao * Mike He * Peter Ho * Takeshi Kaneshiro * Vanness Wu * Vic Zhou * Wilson Chen Ellas por Talentosas y Divertidas * Chae Rim * Ha Ji Won * Han Ga In * Jun Ji Hyun * Kim Ha Neul * Kim Yoo Jung * Lee Bo Young * Lee Da Hae * Lee Ji Ah * Shin Min Ah * Son Ye Jin * Song Hye Kyo * Yoon Eun Hye * Yoo In Na -- * Horikita Maki -- * Ady An * Amber Kuo * Ariel Lin * Chen Qiao En * Ella * Guo Xue Fu * Ivy Chen * Janine Chang * Nikki Hsieh * Rainie Yang Categoría:Usuarios